


And Here We Go Again

by ilovevanilla11



Category: Kuroko no Basuke, The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Zuihitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovevanilla11/pseuds/ilovevanilla11
Summary: A Zuihitsu is an ancient form of Japanese poetry. This one revolves around Kuroko Tetsuya.~First KnB fanfic, please be courteous~





	And Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KnB fanfic and my first time using this site to publish, so please be kind.
> 
> This is has not been edited!
> 
> A Zuihitsu is an ancient form of Japanese poetry that reflects a human's thought process. 
> 
> Enjoy~

And Here We Go Again

1  
It started with the TV, the crowds’ cheers travelling through the screen, the clock ticking, and the ball moving through the players- like something from a fantasy.  
2  
The first time he owned a basketball was when he was 9, and he marvelled at the feeling of its rough textured surface, the leather creating callouses on his hands.  
3  
His sun was always there to teach him, and was always patient, even when his blank eyes annoyed him, and even when the bad day came.  
4  
It was that day when he shot his first hoop. It happened with his sun, and he was joyous, until he went home…  
5  
Teiko. New friends, new teachers, new setting. A chance to start over.  
6  
Not strong enough… Why?  
7  
A navy blue light, surrounded by red, yellow, green, and violet.  
8  
No! wHaT iS tHiS… ?  
9  
Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I will make you, and Seirin, number one in Japan... Kagami-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
